


Got Any Snacks?

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wayhaught - Freeform, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Waverly has no snacks in the house. I wonder what will Nicole have to snack on?It's just smut, no need for anything more.





	Got Any Snacks?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: WayHaught KIlls Us (@WayHaughtFans) on Twitter 
> 
> Here is the Tweet: https://twitter.com/WayHaughtFans/status/968344249212260353
> 
> It's my first attempt at writing smut.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Nicole sat on the couch, at the Homestead, looking through Netflix trying to find something good to watch.

She could hear Waverly in the kitchen opening drawers and cupboards. Looking for some snacks to go with the movie.

“What do you want?”

“Anything you have.”

“Damn we got no snacks in the house, besides me.”, Waverly said walking towards the couch with a smug grin.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mhm.”, Waverly bit her lower lip as she straddles Nicole's lap. Her arms locking around redhead's neck.

“Well, I guess we'll have to made do with what we got.”, Nicole put her hands on Waverly's ass, kissing her hard and heavy, shifting them so Waverly laid on her back on the couch.

Nicole kissed down her neck, as Waverly tried to catch her breath. She pulled on Nicole’s t-shirt until Nicole took it off, taking off Waverly's just a moment later.

Waverly tightened her legs around Nicole's waist, bringing her closer, groaning at that sweet skin to skin contact.

“You're so beautiful.”, Nicole whispered into her ear, nibbling on it softly and grinding her hips onto Waverly’s center.

“Oh... God... Please Nicole, please.”

“What do you want, Baby?”

“Stop it with the questionnaire and fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command.”, she said with a smug grin as she started to kiss Waverly's neck and chest, taking off her black lace bra, that she bought specially for Nicole, in the process. 

Nicole dragged her tongue down between her breasts, wetting the skin in a delicious kiss. Continuing the path to her left nipple, sucking it into her mouth and biting it lightly, doing the same to the right just a second later.

Nicole kissed her ribs as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and Waverly's black lace panties off.

Nicole moved back on the couch, fitting perfectly between Waverly's legs, kissing her tights. 

“Stop... teasing...”, she said breathlessly as she gripped Nicole's short hair, “Nicoole...”, with a whine she tried pulling Nicole closer to where she needed her the most.

Nicole chuckled slightly and gave into her girlfriend’s request. With a broad tongue, she took her first taste of Waverly's nectar.

“Hmm...”, Nicole hummed at the sweet taste hits her palate.

Waverly moaned loudly as she saw Nicole's eyes roll back in her head as she continued to hum against her clit. Grinding against her girlfriends face she already felt herself getting close.

Nicole noticed it too, she placed her hand flat on brunettes pelvis pushing her down, strong enough to keep her down but not hard enough to hurt her.

“No, please! Nicole!”, she screamed through gritted teeth, trying to move Nicole's hand away.

Looking down she saw Nicole's eyes were dark with lust as she savored the taste. Her finger circled Waverly's entrance and slowly pushing her middle finger in.

“Fuck... You're so wet for me Baby.”, pushing another finger in, she moaned at how easily how fingers went in.

Nicole curled her fingers, hitting her sweet spot. Waverly's head lolls back into the mattress as she moaned loudly, pulling Nicole's head back towards her pulsing clit, begging her to continue where she stopped.

Nicole gave into her silent request, continuing to thrust her fingers inside her.

“I'm close! I'm so close! Nicole, please! Don't stop! Don't stoooop!”

She could feel Waverly was on the edge. She added another finger pushing and curling them, with more speed and force them before, as she bit and sucked on her clit with all her might.

Waverly's jaw dropped open and eyes closed shut. Letting out the loud moan, she’ll probably be embarrassed about later. Her body tensed up as her orgasm ripped through her.

Next thing she felt was light scratches on her back and warm hands holding her tightly.

“Hey, welcome back.”, Nicole said with a big grin.

“What happened?”, she asked looking at her surroundings, they were in Waverly's room.

“You passed out for a bit.”, Nicole smug grin growing, “Also that couch is really small so I thought I should take you to bed.”

“You must be really proud of yourself.”

“I really am.”, she said chuckling as Waverly rolled her eyes at her.

“Remind me to never buy snacks again. That was amazing.”, she pushed herself further into Nicole's neck.

“I can _always_ snack on you Baby. You'll forever be my favorite snack to munch on.”

Waverly pulled her into a deep kiss, unbuttoning Nicole's pants in the process, “Well now you can let me wipe that grin off your face.”

“You don't have to, Waves. We can just take a nap.”

Waverly love how Nicole always put her first no matter what. Always asking promotion or making sure she had a green light from Waverly, even after they have been dating for a while.

“But I want to. I want to make you feel good Baby.”

She pushed her pants down as much as she could, pushing Nicole onto her back. She kissed her neck softly as she palmed left breast, taking her nipple between her fingers and teasing it softly.

“ _Fuuuck..._ ”, Nicole moaned so erotically that Waverly felt herself getting wet all over again.

She slid her hand down Nicole's body pushing it through her boxers circling the clit a couple of times before moving down to her entrance and pushing two fingers in without any resistance. She curled them in just the way she knew drove Nicole crazy.

Nicole screamed as the pleasure hit her, every muscle in her body froze. She sat up grabbing hold on Waverly's arm as she rode out her orgasm, grinding her clit against the hilt of Waverly's palm.

“Fuck me.”, Nicole said into the silent room, falling back onto the bed, exhausted.

“I just did.”, taking her fingers out, Waverly licked them clean. Pulling them out with a loud pop as the redhead watched.

“You really shouldn't buy snacks anymore.”, Nicole said pulling her down and giving her a quick kiss, humming as she tasted herself that still remained on her girlfriend's lips.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Waverly pressed herself into Nicole's side, drawing patterns over her abs light, as she kissed her shoulder.

“Sorry I came so fast, but in my defense, it's your fault. You're just too damn hot!”

Waverly laughed wholeheartedly, draping her arm across Nicole's stomach she caressed her ribs, “Weren't you supposed to be the _Haught_ one?”

“Ugh... I walked right into that one!”

“I love you so much, Nicole.”, Waverly said after a moment of silence.

“I love you too, Waves. More than anything.”, Nicole pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head softly, “We should get some sleep before your sister comes home.”

“Or...”

Waverly gave her that dangerous look, she usually used against her in the station, and Nicole was a goner...

\----------

Wynonna stumbled throw the front door, turning on the lights, “Oh fuck me.”

The whole living room was littered with clothes. Bras, t-shirts, panties scattered all over the floor.

“I'm too drunk for this.”, she said backing away and walking up the stairs.

“ _FUUUCK!!!_ ”, she heard her sister scream just as she passed her room.

Wynonna knocked on the door, with a lot of force, “Hey Wayhaught! Go fuck at Nicole's if you wanna be loud!”

“ _Sorry ‘Nonna!_ ”, they said in unison.

“Also, I want my couch bleached by tomorrow!”, she could hear her sister laugh as she headed into her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to write more smut, so let me know if this got your engine started. ;)
> 
> If you have a suggestion just tweet me @HarleyQuinn2509 and I'll see what I can do. :D
> 
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
